TriStar Television
(original launch) (re-launch) (second re-launch) | defunct = | location = Culver City, California, United States | location_city = | location_country = | locations = | key_people = Hannah Minghella (President) | num_employees = | industry = Television production | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | homepage = }} TriStar Television (first spelled Tri-Star) is an American television production studio that was launched in 1986 by TriStar Pictures, then a joint-venture between Columbia Pictures, CBS and HBO, but is now fully owned by Sony Pictures, the parent company for both Columbia and TriStar. The television studio was relaunched twice and is currently a novelty label for Sony Pictures Television. Background TeleVentures was formed as a television distribution company when Tri-Star Pictures joined forces with Stephen J. Cannell Productions and Witt/Thomas/Harris Productions. On July 11, 1990, both Tri-Star and Cannell dissolved the TeleVentures joint venture. Most of the series and the Tri-Star film packages that were distributed by TeleVentures were taken over by Columbia Pictures Television Distribution. History CPT would continue on under Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE), but TriStar Television was reestablished in October 1991 after CPT acquired some of the library of New World Television. Jon Feltheimer, who was president of New World Television became the new president of TriStar Television. On February 21, 1994, TriStar Television merged with Columbia Pictures Television and formed Columbia TriStar Television (CTT)."EBSCO Host Connection" Feltheimer heads new Columbia TriStar TV connection.ebscohost.com, Retrieved on December 18, 2012 When TriStar Television's productions were folded into Columbia TriStar Television in 1999, Early Edition (a joint production with CBS) retained the TriStar copyright until 2000. The final season of Malcolm & Eddie was later produced by CTT and TriStar Television operated in-name-only. On October 25, 2001, Columbia TriStar Network Television and Columbia TriStar Television Distribution merged to become Columbia TriStar Domestic Television. On September 16, 2002, SPE retired the Columbia and TriStar names from television, renaming CTDT as Sony Pictures Television.Sony Pictures Entertainment Renames Television Operations; Domestic and International Divisions Take Sony Name, prnewswire.com Second revival On May 28, 2015, TriStar Television was re-launched as a boutique production label for Sony Pictures Television. Until her death in March 2018, the revived studio was run by Suzanne Patmore-Gibbs after being in-name-only for 15 years.Sony Eyes Relaunching TriStar Television Banner Run By Suzanne Patmore Gibbs Nellie Andreeva deadline.com, Retrieved on May 28, 2015 The first new series was Good Girls Revolt and was piloted for Amazon on November 5, 2015. List of shows by TriStar Television See also *Columbia TriStar Television *Columbia Pictures Television *Columbia Pictures *TriStar Pictures *Sony Pictures Television References External links * * Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Television Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Predecessors of Sony Pictures Television Category:Companies based in Culver City, California Category:Media companies established in 1986 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1988 Category:Media companies established in 1991 Category:American companies established in 1991 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1999 Category:Media companies established in 2015 Category:American companies established in 2015 Category:1986 establishments in California Category:1988 disestablishments in California Category:1991 establishments in California Category:1999 disestablishments in California Category:2015 establishments in California